


Tasers

by arrows (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>caught-in-the-wi-fi asked you: Prompt: Explain why Darcy carries her Taser in the first place. (If you can make it a Bruce/Darcy Fic all the better but that's up to yoooou.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasers

Darcy’s mom died when she was 10. It hurt for a while. By the time she was 15, her dad was working three jobs to take care of her and her two brothers, and had pretty much no time to watch over her.

And of course, the best alternative for a person watching over your three kids is trusting the oldest with a weapon. Just in case something happened, he said.

Of course, Darcy was (for the most part) responsible enough to handle it. And she ended up needing it.

The day after she broke up with her stupid asshole boyfriend, he came to her house. Started yelling, threatening, being a general dick. 

(Ironically, his name was Dick, which should’ve alarmed her in the first place, because what kid who’s named Dick is actually gonna turn out a nice person?) And Darcy was terrified. She wasn’t usually one to get scared, but she was.

So she tased him.

\--

Eight years later, Darcy’d working for SHIELD. After the whole New Mexico ordeal they hadn’t given her much of a choice. She’s gotten used to carrying her taser everywhere she goes; it’s come in handy a few more times and become a habit.

The she meets Bruce. Sweet, kind, caring, adorable Bruce. And she just wants to run her fingers through his dark hair and make him smile because he seems perpetually sad.

She brings him coffee every morning and after three weeks she kisses him, and the taste of the mint coffee in his mouth is sweeter than she could imagine and when she pulls back he’s blushing but he gives her a small smile and that’s enough for her.

They start dating after a month of stolen kisses and coffee. Darcy meets the Hulk two months later.

After they’re together for a year, she stops carrying her taser. Because when she’s with Bruce, she isn’t as stressed or worried. (Plus she’s been taking self-defense classes and knows how to protect herself without a weapon, but that isn’t the point.)

She feels safe with Bruce and she thinks she might even love him, and that's what's important.


End file.
